The Secret society of the hero of Kvatch
by David the Scottish werewolf
Summary: A young Nord named Leif is The Chosen one who shall wake the dragons from their slumber. He shall be given the choice to Destroy Cyrodiil, or save it from the Revenge of the Dragons. will his loyalty to a young Dunmer woman be enough to save Cyrodiil?


**Leif Frost-Scale The Dragon-Born**

_**Chapter One:**__** The Beginning of a Legend**_

**Author's Note**

**Dear reader this is the edited version of my First Chapter. hope that you guys enjoy it. A Special thanks to Dual Katanas ****and Arty Thrip****for Being the first people to review my original Chapter. This Chapter is dedicated to you two. I would never have redone this chapter. And yes this is the whole Chapter not just half of it. Oh yeah _DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER UNLESS YOU LEAVE A REVIEW BECAUSE I WILL NOT POST CHAPTER 2 UNLESS I GET AT LEAST Five reviews, I do not care if they are anonymous _**_**_or negative just review, now here is the story._**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Leif Frost-Scale The Dragon-Born<span>_

_Chapter One: The Beginning of a Legend_

Leif was a young Nord with blond hair and blue eyes. This young Nord was six-foot-seven and had a very short temper. He lived in a small town in the mountains that was on the Skyrim- Cyrodiil border the village of Frost Mount was so high up in the mountains that many people believed that the village of Frost mount was a myth. When Leif was told that he had to fight the Lord of Frost Mount he was worried because his father, Eric the Blood Claw was, the Lord of Frost mount. When Leif was going towards the arena where he would fight his father, Katrina and Kayla came running towards him, they both had been in love with him for years. Luckily they tripped over each other in their attempt to reach him first. Leif laughed at them because they would never be able to have his heart since he felt no love for the women of Frost Mount. The Main reason being that he was the son, of the Lord of Frost Mount, and he had no plan of marrying a woman that only wanted power.

Leif walked to the weapon rack and selected the two long swords that he had made himself. He donned leather armour instead of his usual heavy chain mail, because he knew that for this battle he would need to move fast especially since his father was dangerous when in his bear form, but Leif knew that his father was slow even when in his human form. The Leather Armour made his well formed muscles more noticeable, which he disliked because he hated being noticed. Leif was tired of People paying so much attention to him just because he was the son of the lord of Frost Mount. He wished that the Gods would give him a chance to leave this small village in the middle of nowhere.

Leif decided that he had taken long enough getting ready. If he took any longer he would just be noticed even more than he had been before. The young Nord strapped his silver long swords to his back and ran towards the arena. Little did he know that the Gods would grant him his wish, and would do so very soon.

Leif looked across the arena and saw his father in his bear form. His father's Blood red eyes gleamed slightly in the moonlight. If Leif didn't know better he would have said his father looked happy. The young Nord ran forward while drawing his long swords. His father charged towards him with a fury that Leif did not know his father possessed. Leif dodged his father's jaws and spun to face his father a second time. Leif slashed his father with one sword. Leif's father reeled back, blood pouring from the wound on his front leg. His father then pounced on Leif like a cat would even though it was a bear doing the pouncing. As soon as his father's teeth broke skin Leif lost consciousness.

Leif heard voices and a dragon that was surrounded by men appeared in front of him. Leif could tell that these men were bewitching this dragon so that it would fall into a deep slumber. The Dragon was attempting to escape the men that surrounded it. The Dragon roared in rage and that was when the dragon saw Leif. The Dragon looked at Leif Frost-Scale and in the ancient language said: "Leif the Frost-Scale we have been waiting for you for centuries, for you shall be the one to set us free from our slumber". That was when Leif woke up from the dream.

Leif looked around and realized that he was still in the arena. He raised his hand to his neck, and noticed that his wound that should have killed him was gone. He stood up and spotted his father. His father was walking out of the arena with a bounce to his step. Leif Snarled at the fact that his father had nearly killed him. He then roared in defiance, and the whole of Tamriel shook violently. He ran towards his father, Suddenly Ice rose from the ground to completely encase Leif's body. The ice looked as if it was a giant egg made of ice. The villagers ran towards the Egg of ice but stopped when the egg began to glow red. Suddenly the ice shattered and shards of ice went flying everywhere. The villagers slowly approached where Leif had been. Then Leif the Frost-Scale crawled out from under a pile of ice shards, only he was no longer in his human form.

The villagers gasped in shock for Leif was now a dragon with scales that looked like Ice and snow. He spread his wings and leapt into the air with a roar that caused a shockwave that knocked most of the villagers off their feet. Leif circled overhead searching for his father. When he spotted his father drawing his bow, Leif growled and darted towards his father. He opened his jaws and released flames, which immediately turned his father into ash. Leif landed on the ground and returned to his human form. Oblivious to the angry villagers that surrounded him Leif collapsed in exhaustion. The villagers drew their bows and prepared to fire. Suddenly a young Dunmer woman in black leather armour ran from the woods and leaped in front of the now unconscious Nord. She summoned a bound shield and crouched in front of Leif's body. The villagers let their arrows loose. Most of the arrows became imbedded in the bound shield. The Dunmer threw the shield and grabbed the unconscious Nord and ran towards a purple horse. She leapt onto the horse and rode out into the darkness with the unconscious Nord.

**Author's Note **

**Here is the first chapter and yes this fanfic will not die after chapter one. Please review if you have read this, I do not care if you praise it or despise it but it is your responsibility as a reader to tell the author what you think about their story. If you do not like this Fanfic then why don't you take a look at my favourite authors page. oh yeah Click the button below.**

VVVVV  
>VVV<br>VV  
>VVVVV<br>VVV  
>VV<br>V**  
><strong>


End file.
